ABSTRACT ? TRAINING CORE (TL1) This TL1 training program proposes to train 3 new predoctoral students and 2 new postdoctoral trainees every year with 25 trainees across 5 years. Each trainee will receive funding for two years. The TL1 program will provide the necessary predoctoral and postdoctoral training to produce scientists with a deep appreciation of the spectrum of translational science, a team science outlook and an aptitude for cross-discipline communication. The conceptual framework that guides the training program organizes the translational continuum into three Spheres of Translation Across the Research Spectrum (?STARS?): Discovery, Demonstration and Dissemination. Trainees undertake research within one of these spheres, and will also receive training across the spectrum, to emerge with an invaluable broad perspective of how their own research fits within the breadth of translational science and how discoveries move through the continuum. Training will include translational science, team science, entrepreneurship, community engagement, immersion opportunities (e.g., clinical observation, wet and dry lab experiences, externships, entrepreneurial experiences), ethics, grant and manuscript writing, communication, management and leadership development. Additionally, trainees will receive holistic mentoring and career guidance. We will create a cadre of scholars with a commanding knowledge and experiences across all three translational spheres, and a deep commitment to transdisciplinary team science. We are equally committed to ensuring a diverse group of scholars in order to ensure the pipeline of scientists are as diverse as the subjects they research. Finally, we believe strongly that it is important to train mentors, especially new mentors, on how to be effective mentors and advocates for trainees. Thus, another innovative component of this training program is the inclusion and training of ?emerging mentors?. These mentors are junior faculty with a history of external funding and significant publications and who are interested in learning how to be effective mentors. They will receive mentoring and leadership training and will co-mentor trainees with an experienced and senior mentor. Trainees will also receive significant benefit from receiving mentoring advice from a ?near peer?, particularly in terms of career development. Our overarching goal is to produce a next generation of scientists with strategic translational emphases who are successful communicators across disciplines and whose breadth of knowledge across the STARS can increase transdisciplinary cross fertilization and accelerate healthcare advances.